The Life Of A Salad
by wYcHek
Summary: This a story of one lettuce head named Sally...will she survive? (please review!!)


Ok i wrote this story at 3 in the morning, so its a little weird. Replace the little girls name with your siblings name and it will be better!

The Life Of A Salad

"Oh what a green veggie I am," stated Sally the salad. She was sitting in the salad field, waiting to be picked. Finally she saw a worker coming to pick her.

"Hooray! My day has come!" shouted Sally. Sally rejoiced and said goodbye to her salad buddies. Because Sally was a little lettuce and had never left her field before, she didn't know the fate that awaited her. She was taken to the store where a young gent named "Don" according to his name tag, picked her up and loaded her into the stock with all the other lettuce heads, waiting to be boughten by hungry, salad loving costumers. One day, a snot nosed little girl named Jenna walked over to the lettuces and picked up Sally. 

"Mommy I want this one!" exclaimed Jenna. 

Sally was put into the cart along with all the other groceries Jenna and her mom had picked out. She was scanned over the check out table and heard the price scanner beep. She thought she was going to become part of the family, or something nice like that. Never could she imagine that she would be eaten! When she came to her new home she was put into a cold fridge. She met some of the other veggies, such as Carol the cucumber and Pat the Potato. They became good friends that day. One day a little hand reached into the fridge and pulled out Pat. Sally and Carol thought he was just being taken out to be played with or something like that. When Pat never came back, they got worried and started singing "What's Going On."

"What's going on in the world today, there too many of you crying. There's too many of us dying..."sang Carol and Sally together. Now they were scared. They heard faint screams that sounded strangely like Pat's. They could only imagine what kind of torture he was going through. The next day Sally was taken out of the fridge. Sally and Carol were screaming for the safety of Sally, but no one could hear them. They were just too little. The mother's hand grasped Sally tightly. Sally shrieked with fear.

"Nooooooooooooooo!!" Her cries were not heard. She felt fingers puncturing her outer leaves. Suddenly, she was ripped apart by the thought of how mean and disgusting the mother was for killing Pat. And she was also literally ripped apart. She shrieked with pain.

AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! NOOOOOOOOOO!! Carol, save me!!!"

Sally couldn't be heard. At least not bye Carol because she was too busy crisping in the fridge. Sally was torn up and ripped apart until she could take no more. But there was nothing she could do, so she had to take it. Sally turned around, or at least what was left of her turned around, and saw Carol being taken out of the fridge. Carol screamed and Sally watched in horror as Carol was murdered, chopped up by a sickeningly sharp knife. Sally immediately felt immense hatred towards the mother, if you could call her that. Sally thought she was more of a murderer. Sally and Carol's remains were carelessly thrown into a bowl and mixed together with carrots, salad dressing and crunchycroutons. 

The bowl was placed on the dinner table as 5 people sat down around it. Sally looked up in horror as she saw the snot nosed girl thrust a pointy, shiny fork at her. She felt an immense pain as she was pierced by the fork. She saw, smelt, and felt the mouth of Jenna as she neared her face. Sally was terrified and almost passed out from the pain as she was hastily chewed up to a slimy green pulp. She could barely tell that she was being swallowed because there was so little of her left. She sat in the stomach until the next morning. Little Jenna walked to the toilet and you don't wanna know the rest of Sally's sad little life. 

THE END!

I have a lot of explaining to do, i know. First of all Jenna is my sister, Don is my dad (he worked in the supermarket). I was at work with my mom (she works the night shift at a hospital) and i got bored at 3 in the morning so i typed this on a typewriter so i had to go over all the mistakes to make this copy. The song What's going on started playing when i was typing this story, so i put it in my story. Now dont you fell sorry for those good ole' veggies?


End file.
